christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Connormchenry97/The Amazing World of Gumball: Season 1
Script :Lucy Simian: Okay, settle down. Everyone, get into your team for dodgeball. :Gumball: Facepalms Oh, no. Not dodgeball. walks up to Gumball and Darwin. :Tina: You're going down. to punch her fists together, but they are too short. You get the idea. gets to their teams and a siren goes off. :Gumball: Please -- not above the should-- and Darwin get hit by dodge balls and both of them scream in pain. :Gumball: The ear! and Darwin still get hit by dodge balls and both of them still scream in pain. :Darwin: My ankle! jumps onto Darwin as a bowling ball almost hits Gumball. :Gumball: Aah! A bowling ball?! laughs maniacally while Gumball gets angry and starts breathing heavily; Tina uses her tail to launch a dodge ball at Gumball. :Tina: Catch! :Gumball: catches the dodge ball and his voice turns into a deep voice. Enough! and Alan gasp as Gumball transforms into a grown man and throws the dodge ball back at Tina, causing her to fly out of the gym. Everyone sees what happened to Tina. Gumball then steps forward while everyone looks at Gumball flexing his chest, shoulder and butt. :Leslie: Oh! pops and Darwin look at each other as grown men. :Gumball: Aaaaaah! :Darwin: Aaaaah! :Gumball and Darwin: at each other Aaaaaaaaah! voices break, then turn deeper. Aaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! changes to the boys' toilet where Miss Simian is waiting outside and Gumball and Darwin are inside the toilet. Darwin: the restroom This is horr— :Tobias: Yeaaah :Banana Joe: Touchdo— :Richard: ''Panting Come on, you guys! We're gonna be late! :Gumball: Remind me again why exactly we're at school on a Saturday. :Richard: Are you kidding me? It's club day. It's the only day of the week when I get to hang out with people I really like. :Gumball: Man, there's got to be a club for me somewhere. :Darwin: You could always join my club. :Gumball: What is it? cuts to the school swimming pool :Darwin: Synchronized swimming! :Gumball: Hmmm. You're good, but I can do better. Here comes the swan dive of eternal beauty! swan honks makes a big splash then it starts raining in the swimming pool, then the rain stops cuts to Gumball's vision :Gumball: sputters So, how graceful was that? :Darwin: Dude, you can't swim. :Gumball: Coughs Fair point. :Richard: You are truly powerful! I shall name you Wanda the Wonderful Wand of Wonder! :Gumball: Quick! I think dad is about to make another wish. transitions to the front yard :Richard: wand I wish it was raining pancakes! start falling from the house. Richard walks in circles happily. Meanwhile, Darwin is picking up pancakes for Gumball to throw from the attic :Richard: I wish... wand I wish it was Christmas every day! bag falls from the chimney, containing Gumball in it. Darwin falls onto the bag while wearing a Santa costume. Gumball comes out of the bag :Darwin: Ho ho ho! :Gumball & Darwin: Merry Christmas everyone! and Gumball skip away while Richard laughs and receives a present :Richard: the wand I wish... Gloomy I wish I was taller. and Darwin are sawing off the chairs and the tables. Richard is skipping, and is amused that he "became taller" :Richard: Now I'm a giant! is sitting on the couch, waving the wand :Richard: I wish... I wish I had... A monster truck. monster truck drives in :Richard: Yeah, a monster truck T-Shirt! pats the monster truck, and Gumball drives in reverse. A T-Shirt is given to Richard. He waves the wand once more :Richard: I wish... I wish I could be invisible! :Gumball: mouth and talks quietly Come on Darwin, just do what I do. he can't see Richard Where's dad? I wonder where he's gone. :Richard: I wish it wasn't so hot. and Darwin pull off Richard's clothes. He becomes relaxed :Gaylord Robinson: groans Not again. Mrs. Robinson's eyes Mr. Watterson! Would you kindly refrain from offending my wife's eyeballs with your public display of vulgarity? THE END Credits Written by *Ben Bocquelet *Mic Graves *Jon Foster *James Lamont *Stuart Kenworthy Storyboarded by *Ben Marsaud *Rob Latimer *George Gendi *Phillip Warner Voices *Logan Grove *Kwesi Boakye *Dan Russell *Mic Graves *Rupert Degas *Lewis MacLeod With Thanks to *Ben Bocquelet *Mic Graves Copyright ©2012-2013 Cartoon Network New Zealand All Rights Reserved. Category:Blog posts